How it Goes 100 prompts
by KMountain
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring mainly Ryou Bakura. Chapter 3 prompt: Birth. Their births were different but the emotions were the same
1. Beginnings

A/N: Technically I'm cheating and just took the prompts from LJ. I think it is silly that it is so restricted. It is fanfiction. This is a different sort of beginning than most do but you can only write about Ryou receiving the ring so many times before it gets stale.

Ratings may go up later, there may be shonen-ai, ect. but I will warn you at the beginning of each chapter.

**Prompt**: Beginnings

**Rating:** K

**Pairings**: None this chapter

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, I wouldn't be in debt.

* * *

Ryou hated the situation. He hated the spirit and he hated the fact that he was standing in front of the teen in solid flesh because the gods had decided he could use a shot at redemption. They had said that without the millennium items, the spirits said he was as harmless as a cat. They had seemed to forget that cats possess sharp teeth and claws and for that Ryou hated the gods too.

Yugi was ecstatic and had reason to be. Atem had decided to return to the present world after a brief period in the afterlife. If only Atem were present, Ryou would be happy for his friend but at that current moment all he wanted to do was get away from the spirit.

"Bakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yugi asked Ryou while nodding his head to a place they could talk away from the crowd. Ryou followed and waited for Yugi to begin his inquiry. "Give the Spirit of the Ring a chance? The gods did say he could be redeemed and that he was harmless."

Ryou simply stared at the shorter teen. He knew that Yugi had good intentions and saw goodness in everyone but he hadn't been possessed by the spirit. Atem had worked side by side with Yugi and had some good within him. When the spirit used to inhabit the ring, all Ryou felt was pure darkness which, according to his books, couldn't be dispelled.

"He had reasons to do what he did." Yugi continued after a lapsed silence. "His family-"

"No." Ryou interrupted more sharply than he intended. He had heard about the spirit's predicament and while tragic, he couldn't forgive that easily. His own family had been killed by a drunk driver, and while that paled to an entire village being slaughtered, he did not seek out revenge against the driver. He had learned to survive without letting his hatred grow.

"Bakura-" Yugi tried to reason with his friend but was stopped by Anzu calling out to the pair. She wanted to take a picture of the event.

Ryou grudgingly let her take a picture of him and the spirit who he was surprised hadn't left the area once he was flesh and blood. Ryou had put on a smile for the camera although he was hoping that if the world had one bit of fairness left in it that the film would become exposed to sunlight and ruined forever. He didn't want anything to remind him that the person he hated most was alive.

After the photo-ops, Ryou had said his goodbyes and began walking back in the direction of his apartment. The one thing that Ryou was thankful for was that the Gods had decided to bring the spirits to life in Domino Park. The teen couldn't afford a trip from Egypt to Japan. Arriving in the foreign country would not have been a problem because he was sure that the gods would work someway to get him there even if he resisted.

Ryou continued his walk but after five minutes he realized that someone was following him. He turned around only to be met with the face of the spirit.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked staring directly at the being.

"Going home." The spirit responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"The airport is in the other direction." Ryou responded coolly, knowing that Egypt was not the home the spirit was talking about.

"You know damn well what I mean." The spirit responded in the same cool tone.

"You can't stay with me." Ryou snapped back. "I only have one bed and I hate you."

The spirit only shrugged at his former host. Ryou shook his head and continued walking. He would let the spirit follow him but once he reached the apartment entrance, he would try to get rid of him again. The next five minutes passed in silence. The spirit had nothing to say to Ryou and the thoughts Ryou had flitting through him head was almost guaranteed to start a brawl. One that he knew he would lose.

When they reached the apartments, Ryou had turned around and was about to tell the spirit to leave when the spirit spoke to him first.

"I'm sorry." The words were barely audible and Ryou doubted they contained one ounce of sincerity. They were probably a ploy to receive an easy room but he remembered the god's and Yugi's words and decided to give the spirit a shot. Only one though.

"You can sleep on the couch." Ryou opened the door to the thief. "But one wrong move and I _will_ find a way to remove you from my life permanently."

The spirit shrugged and the two began their climb to their now shared home.

* * *

A/N: Bakura will get his name next chapter. Also Yugi is calling Ryou Bakura because that is how it is done. It is polite. I was going expand on this but a lot of it was pointless so that is all there is to it. I'll make my other prompts longer.


	2. Who?

**Prompt**: Who?

**Rating**: K

**Pairings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I owned it in my dreams once but then my alarm clock went off and I had to go to school so I still don't own it. I also don't own the name Spirit. I stole it from tons of other fanfic writers but I won't be using it anymore so borrowed it without asking?

* * *

Ryou was fine calling the spirit of the ring the spirit or Spirit when spoken to directly. He had done so when he was a literal spirit and he didn't see why he couldn't do it now. The spirit responded to the name although Ryou rarely talked to him since he became flesh a month ago. He tolerated the spirit but he didn't particularly like him so he kept his sentences short only directly talking to him when dinner was ready or reminding him to lock the door when he went out. They stayed out of each others way which did not cause names to become a problem.

It was a problem to Ryou's friends though. Jounouchi had pointed out that they couldn't continue using The Spirit of the Ring as a title because it was too long and that since he wasn't technically a spirit anymore, he should at least have a name. Ryou had countered with that Jounouchi didn't even like the spirit and since he wasn't going be in his company, the name shouldn't matter. It was Yugi that had won him over stating that it might help Ryou lessen his hate towards the spirit.

That is how Ryou, Jounouchi, Yugi, and the spirit ended up in Ryou's living room. Ryou was surprised that the spirit had even agreed to sit down and talk about names. Of the few things Ryou knew about the spirit, he knew that he didn't like Jounouchi and "the pharaoh's brat". Was a name really that important to him?

"So, what is your name?" Jounouchi was the first to break the silence in the apartment.

"Bakura Touzoku-ou" The spirit replied easily.

"Your name is not Thief King." Ryou responded back not surprised that the spirit would give himself such an arrogant first name. "And you took Bakura from me."

"Actually landlord, that was my family name 3000 years ago as well."

Ryou rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him. The spirit had lied about plenty and while he was tamer since he was given his own body, Ryou knew people didn't become truthful over night.

"That part is true." Yugi piped up. "Atem confirmed it."

"Well looks like the pharaoh has done one useful thing." The spirit remarked which everyone in the room chose to ignore. No one expected the two to become best friends and Yugi had told Ryou a few weeks ago that Atem didn't like the spirit either.

"Two Bakuras would cause confusion." Ryou stated. He knew it was slightly selfish but he was attached to his name. It was part of his family and he didn't want it tainted again with the spirit's darkness.

"OK. What do you call each other?" Jounouchi asked.

"Spirit."

"Landlord."

"Landlord?" The blonde looked at the two is slight confusion which only received two nods in unison. "Well we can't call Bakura that and we can't call you Spirit."

"Right, you're the one that doesn't like ghosts and the occult." The spirit smiled at Jounouchi's discomfort and Ryou realized why his friend was so insistent to give the spirit a name. He was frightened. "I don't see why I can't be called Touzoku-ou."

"Because no one will like or hire someone whose name means thief king." Ryou responds.

"I don't want to be liked and who said I was getting a job?" The spirit shoots back.

"If you are going continue to live here, me. You are eating into my budget."

"I told you I could take care of that."

"Your idea of taking care of that is robbing the grocery store. I don't need to be banned from another place thanks to you."

"You two fight like brothers." Yugi noticed which received him a glare from both Bakuras. Ryou had forgotten that he was in the company of others or he would never bicker like that. It was something he only did in private.

"Hey!" Jounouchi jumped up and if he were a cartoon, Ryou would not have been surprised to see a light bulb flashing above his head. "Bakura, you're a transfer student right?"

Ryou nodded. He didn't see why that would matter. He had transferred to Domino after the spirit had placed his former friend's souls into figurines. It had nothing to do with his name.

"I know you're from the next town but where is your accent from? It isn't Japanese." Jounouchi continued with his train of thought.

"England." Ryou responded still confused. His family had left England when he was five to be closer to his mother's family in Japan. It didn't surprise him that he still had traces of the accent but why was that of significance?

"Perfect!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "It is common in English countries to call someone by their first name. We could let him have Bakura and you could be Ryou. I mean Bakura _is _his family name too."

Ryou didn't like the plan. He may have originally been born in England but most of his life had been spent in Japan and Ryou was a respectful boy. He wouldn't call his friends by their first name without permission and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable yet being called his.

"Bakura, if you don't like it, we don't have to." Yugi spoke again. "But we have been through a lot together. It isn't like we are strangers."

"Fine." Ryou agreed. Yugi did raise a good point. He was there through most their adventures, even if he wasn't conscious at the time. It would take awhile for Ryou to get used to it but he would manage.

"It is settled then!" Jounouchi smiled and made his way to the door. "Come on Yugi; let's see if that shipment of cards has come in. See you around Ryou and Bakura!"

"Bye!" Yugi smiled following his friend out the door.

After they left, Ryou turned back to the living room and was greeted with the site of the spirit, or rather Bakura, smirking on the couch.

"You wanted this result." Ryou stated.

"I always get what I want." Bakura laughed. "And this time I didn't even have to do anything."

* * *

A/N: Names are pretty touchy things. Also I've been trying to write Ryou less emo (I'm old. I'm allowed to use that term) and after you live with someone after a month, even if you hate them, you start bickering a bit and Bakura doesn't have shiny gold forged with human objects to send the world in destruction. I might go into that in further prompts. Obviously I am not doing the prompts in order as Who? is prompt 79 and while I made it come directly after Beginnings, not all the prompts are going be linear.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Birth

A/N: This is really really short, mushy, and lame but I couldn't think of anything at all. Ack. Also in case their is any confusion, there is no overarching plot to the prompts. Some are connected. Some aren't but unless I say so, treat them as one-shots.

**Prompt**: Birth

**Rating**: K

**Pairings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own the bed I sleep in. If I owned Yugioh, I think I could afford one.

* * *

Their births were different. She did not have a doctor present or ever saw a gynaecologist. There was no known word for the latter. Instead she had other woman from the village present who would send up prayers to Thoth and Hathor or they would mix remedies to help her contractions.

She didn't have a bed in a bright hospital room. She knelt on the ground in a hut designed for the sole purpose of birth. There was no man present in the room and if there was, she would not be screaming obscenities at him. It was more important to stay focused and control her breathing. This would ensure a healthy baby.

There were no drugs to help the pain. The plant and liquid mixture was used to speed the birthing process. She had talked to other mothers and they all told her that the pain was intense but she would forget it all once she saw the gift that the gods had given her.

Compared to hers, the modern birth was easy. She had professionals helping her every step of the way and someone in the room to scream at. She didn't need to keep herself silent or worry that her or her baby could easily die.

The births were different but the emotions, although 3000 years apart, were the same when they held their baby boy for the first time. Although exhausted, they felt stronger energies of joy, love, and a presence larger than themselves.

The two mothers also made the same promise to their sons. The promise that they would never let harm come their way.

* * *

A/N: See lame. The next one will be better. I'd explain all the birth stuff but then my notes would be twice as long as this drabble and there isn't a lot of information on Ancient Egyptian childbirth anyway and yes, I used Bakura's mother. If it were Atem's birth, he'd have something like magicians present since he is royalty.


End file.
